<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锡箔】感遇 by herbyear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302223">【锡箔】感遇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear'>herbyear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 表圈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>草木有本心，何求美人折</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锡箔】感遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实算是写给自己的吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>我曾经见过傅春生一面。<br/>那时候我从北京坐飞机到重庆去采访他，经济舱把我坐的手脚酸麻，小小的空间就连起来上个厕所都麻烦的要死，如果旁边的人睡过去了，那么恭喜你，要么别上厕所要么就要承受尴尬。当我下了飞机打开手机的一瞬间，信息就在界面上跳出来，说约好的车从沙坪坝来。<br/>那是我第一次看到重庆这个城市，进城的时候恰好遇到暴雨，司机的雨刮器开得飞快，前方红色的刹车灯不停地亮起，龟速移动在路上。我听见窗户上被雨滴砸出的啪啪声，伸手擦了擦手边的窗户，雾气消失的那几秒钟，我看到窗外的群山起伏，雾气遮住高架桥看不清的尽头，深绿色的远方河流滔滔而过，层层叠叠的公路像3D游戏一样铺陈，无比巨大，无比壮观。远处繁密的灯火高高低低，近处车流的红灯穿透雨滴照亮路途。<br/>司机明显从后视镜看到了我的反应，他问我从哪来，我如实而说。<br/>我也见过北京黄昏的紫禁城，东西城说不清道不明的政治漩涡，地铁上疲惫的人群，那都是平坦的，赤裸裸呈现在眼前的，什刹海不会像嘉陵江一样怒吼着从脚底下奔过，水立方的夜晚不会像朝天门一样烟火气和繁华并存，转过山峦的一角又一角，总会有出其不意的东西等着你。</p><p>我对重庆，重庆人的第一印象，就这么铸下了，连带着傅春生，我也隐隐有了模样。<br/>我们报纸的编辑陶德曾经见过傅春生，是后者还在任商务部部长的时候，陶德后来给我说傅春生擅长给人民惊喜，给媒体人意外。那时候初出茅庐的我自然是有点惧怕的，不过正因为我在北京这个地方，所以机会多一些，从中国政法大学毕业之后，我采访过很多人，他们有的年少得志，有的沉稳老练，有的步步为营，有的城府深厚，每次采访都像是演练好的东西，你来我往地打着官腔，像两个打太极的人，用着一模一样的招式，见招拆招。<br/>那时候我们都很无奈，一半是因为形式当前，迫不得已，官场在那时候确实腐化的有些深，能力强的人太过展露头角反而会不被看好，甚至临门一脚“贬”到遥远的省份任职，我尚且不知道多少人忍辱负重，但我知道有个人后来一步步走到了那个位置。<br/>所有人都以为他是软的，是可以拿捏的，所以狮子露出了后背，鲨鱼合上了嘴，结果那人的目的是狮子的命和鲨鱼的牙。<br/>谢远，我后来拥有无数次采访他的机会，他总是在按部就班中突然改变方向，在平铺直叙中突然抒发情感，后来想想，他的风格像谁呢？我觉得像是糅合了傅春生的影子。</p><p>我见到傅春生第一面的印象就是他的个头，典型北方人的个头，整个人提着一个公文包，坐下，戴眼镜，打开公文包取东西，然后接受提问。一套动作十分麻利，从眼镜片底下看人的时候目光如炬。<br/>我的同行们向他抛出一个又一个犀利的问题，他都接住了，他甚至拿起来侃侃而谈，言语里有一种不易察觉的骄傲，摄像机里的他垂眸的时候带着点悲悯，抬眼的时候却分外严肃，讲笑话的时候眼角的皱纹都上扬，层层叠叠，像重庆的山。<br/>一个真正的CCCP人就像西西弗斯，那个被神惩罚将巨石推到山顶才能休息的人，每次快要到的时候总会滚下来，于是从头再来。革命是永无止境的事情，有的人要么中途腐化掉了，要么就一直做到生命的尽头。<br/>傅春生是个CCCP人，就算死后上了天堂，那也是遇到马克思恩格斯，绝对没有别人——这是我开玩笑的话，人如果真的有灵魂，该有多么不甘心。</p><p>我一路风尘仆仆地来，只想知道谢远为他高调站台的原因，还有一些背后不为人知的故事，但是傅春生一直没有点我，尽管我手举得多么高多么醒目他都没有看我。<br/>那是2011年我见他的时候，我准备的问题统统都只是笔墨,犀利的问题都没有来得及送出去，陶德戏谑地称呼我“铩羽而归”<br/>我想，我只是一个记者，一个记录的人，一个流于表面的俗人，我知道谁四面楚歌，知道谁是大红人，可我不能伸手救一救，因为他们的路是我不能走的，我所能做到的就是留下他们的故事，在我的记忆里，在我的文字里。</p><p>我大三的时候，我们信息传播学的教授曾经告诉我们张九龄的诗句“草木有本心，何求美人折。”</p><p>傅春生的仕途结束在2012年，我有个采访他的机会，那时候警卫员让我等等，我在拐角处看见谢远从傅春生房间里出来，一脸的释然。<br/>我问他对我有印象吗，他茫然了许久问我是谁，我想，他是真的不记得我了。</p><p>离开重庆之后的傅春生肩膀卸了力，背也没有那么直了，他与一年前大相径庭。<br/>我知道，我不应该打扰他，于是我悄悄退出，记者们的长枪短炮不能撬开他的嘴，而摄像机只能拍下他的背影。<br/>我想起来我在重庆的时候去朝天门做游轮，船上的播报告诉我们双子塔是市长傅春生力排众议定下的项目，还有远处正在建造的千厮门大桥也是一样。<br/>但是傅春生没有见到千厮门大桥通车运营的那天，他甚至来不及看到大桥的完工。<br/>2013年大桥完工之后我去那里，重庆换了市长，谢远在遥远的北京已经宣过誓，他们说是“换了新天地”，我点点头，可是心里想，旧人已不在。</p><p>谢远依旧奔忙，而傅春生呢？<br/>后来我在百忙之中重新看西西弗斯的故事，才发现现实中的西西弗斯譬如傅春生早已经放弃了推石头，他转身，走到更广阔的平原里去，而如谢远却依旧推着那块巨石踽踽独行，从列宁格勒到罗马尼亚，同行的人换了一批又一批，他依然在推那块巨石。</p><p> </p><p>愚笨吗？<br/>草木有本心，何求美人折。<br/>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>